The Rorschach Reaper
The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41) is the forty-first case in the game and the last in the University district. This case also concludes the serial killer snafu which started in Case #38. Case Background The Rorschach Reaper, the serial killer wanted by the city of Grimsborough since Case #38, was reported on the loose in Case #40's finale. During the events of the Grimsborough University Prom Ball, cheerleader Madison Springer and football quarterback Chad Baker (both of them University Students) were crowned king and queen of the Prom Ball by Donna Walker. As the celebration ensued, the tiara Madison wore exploded, killing Madison instantly and splashing the prom ball with her blood. The violence caused the attendees to flee the crime scene, much to the team's disapproval. The Rorschach Reaper, liable for Madison's death, turned out to be Tess Goodwin, a criminal psychology student, who blew the top of Madison's head using the explosives placed in her tiara. When the police went to arrest Tess, Tess told the team that she had intentionally killed Madison to buy time in preparation to hypnotize Jones and manipulate him to kill the player, as she claimed that Jones couldn't live in the shadow of the player forever. Just as Jones pointed his gun at the player while hypnotized, Ramirez suddenly came in and hit Jones with a frying pan, breaking Tess's spell, allowing the player to detain Tess and ship her to court. During court, Tess was forced to answer for the murders of Rani Goshwalla, Lisa Edwards and Aaliyah Banks before Judge Hall, but Tess countered that other than slaying Madison, she didn't kill Rani, Lisa, and Aaliyah with her own hands, but rather give Rani's sister, Lisa's best friend and an activist a "little push" through hypnosis and the Rorschach Inkblot Test, as she claimed that those three girls had weak minds. Tess continued by telling Judge Hall that a murderer was sleeping within helpless souls, which doubled as her psychology and use the Rorschach Inkblot Test as a vehicle to “bring the assassin” within three other people (including Jones), but her senior project was ruined by Ramirez's intervention, who even warned the player to be careful when approaching Jones. Tess also said the Rorschach tests were used to select those killers, as she believes that anyone can be a killer under the right circumstances, as all she needed was to have those people look at the Inkblot Test to ensure she can control them like puppets, but refused to disclose what she saw on the Inkblot Tests. For directly slaying Madison Springer, the attempted murder of the player, and the second degree murders of Rani, Lisa, and Aaliyah, Tess was sentenced by Judge Hall to life in jail with no parole, thus ending the killing spree that terrorized the Grimsborough University. Even after Tess's detainment, it may be unlikely that the other three killers (Misha, Taylor, and Penelope) would be pardoned for Tess's crimes. Moments after the trial, the Mayor gratefully thanked the player for placing The Rorschach Reaper behind bars, and in an act of gratitude, promoted the player to patrol Maple Heights and invited the player to a party that took place in the next case. Victim *'Madison Springer' (killed upon being crowned Queen of the Prom Ball) Murder Weapon *'Rigged Tiara' Killer *'Tess Goodwin' Suspects Caroline 3.png|Caroline Fitzgerald Donna 3.png|Donna Walker Cathy 4.png|Cathy King Chad 3.png|Chad Baker Tess 4.png|Tess Goodwin Killer's Profile *The killer has knowledge in electronics. *The killer is a member of the University. *The killer knows hypnotism. *The killer is a type A+. *The killer wears blue clothes. Crime Scenes 1. Prom Ball.png|Prom Ball 2. Buffet.png|Buffet 3. Football Field.png|Football Field 4. Training Area.png|Training Area 5. Dean's Desk.png|Dean's Desk 6. Dean's Chair.png|Dean's Chair Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Prom Ball. (Clues: Victim's Body, Destroyed Tiara, Rorschach Test) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer is a University Member) *Calm down Caroline. (Available after playing Prom Ball as a task) *Examine Destroyed Tiara. (Result: Tiara) *Analyze Tiara. (06:00:00; Result: Murder Weapon; Attribute: Killer knows Electronics) *Talk to Donna about the tiara. (Prerequisite: Unravel Tiara as the Murder Weapon) *Examine Rorschach Test. (Result: Rorschach Reaper Message) *Ask Cathy about the Rorschach Reaper. (Prerequisite: Rorschach Reaper Message Unraveled) *Investigate Football Field. (Clue: Purse; Prerequisite: Calm down Caroline) *Ask Chad if he’s okay. (Prerequisite: Play Football Field as a task) *Examine Purse. (Result: Cellphone) *Examine Cellphone. (Result: Cellphone Call History) *Ask Tess about Madison. (Prerequisite: Cellphone Call History unraveled) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Call Cathy back. (Lab Sample: Surveillance Video CD) *Analyze Surveillance Video. (15:00:00) *Investigate Dean’s Desk. (Clue: Tablet Computer; Available at Chapter 2's Start) *Examine Tablet Computer. (Result: Unlocked Tablet Computer: Madison's Files) *Analyze Tablet Computer. (01:00:00) *Interrogate Donna about Madison. (Prerequisite: Tablet Computer analyzed) *Talk to Chad about his meetings with Madison. (Prerequisite: Tablet Computer Analyzed) *Investigate Training Area. (Clue: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Pendulum) *Examine Pendulum. (Result: Phone Number; Attribute: Knows Hypnotism) *Talk to Tess about the killer’s profile. (Prerequisite: Phone Number revealed) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Buffet. (Clue: Plate, Faded Paper, Metal Box) *Examine Plate. (Result: Bits of Brownies; Revealed: Cathy King knows Electronics and Hypnotism) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Grace's Birthday List; Revealed: Donna Walker knows Electronics and Hypnotism) *Examine Metal Box. (Result: Piranha in Box; Revealed: Tess Goodwin knows Electronics) *Investigate Dean’s Chair. (Clue: Anti Cellphone Device; Prerequisite: Plate, Faded Paper, and Metal Box examined/deciphered) *Examine Anti Cellphone Device. (Result: University's Basic Plan) *Investigate Football Field. (Clue: Remote) *Analyze Remote. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears Blue Clothes) *Examine Bomb Parts. (Result: Handmade Bomb; Issued from Caroline Fitzgerald after playing Dean's Chair as a task) *Examine Handmade Bomb. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer's Blood Type is A+) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Check up on Chad Baker. *Investigate Football Field. (Clue: Backpack) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Chad's Photo) *Give the photo to Chad Baker. (Rewards: MALE Prom Crown, White Prom Suit, FEMALE Prom Tiara, Blue Prom Dress) *Contact Cathy King. *Investigate Prom Ball. (Clues: The @rtist's Flyer, The @rtist's Mask) *Examine The @rtist’s Flyer. (Result: The @rtist's Code) *Analyze The @rtist’s Code. (06:00:00) *Try to reason Cathy King. (Reward: Burger) *Check up on Caroline Fitzgerald. *Investigate Dean’s Desk. (Clue: Shredded Paper) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Security Revision Program) *Talk to Caroline Fitzgerald about her security program. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance at the beginning. *This case, Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11), Dog Eat Dog (Case #31) and It All Ends Here (Case #51) are the only four cases in which all of the characters who appeared as suspects were seen before in previous cases. *Due to the nature of this case, players will eventually have to speak to Riley Davies, Luke Harris, Michael Fletcher, and Penelope Rivera at the bridge of the investigation. *This case, The Final Journey, Murder on Campus, At the End of the Rope, An Elementary Murder, Ashes to Ashes, and Cloudy with a Chance of Murder are the only cases that include only one male suspect. *This is the only case in which all the suspects are interrogated in Chapter 1. *In the crime scene "Dean's Chair", the computer on the desk displays Criminal Case on its screen. Navigation Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:University Category:Cases